Star City Mutants
by temari80
Summary: Laurel West Lance has just turned 16yrs old and is ready to face the world but something feels wrong. Something feels like it's missing. That something would show its self during a trip to the mall with her 14yr old sister Sara in the form of another 14yr old girl named Laura Wagner better know by code name Laura Kinney or X23 when she saves them from Magneto and Emma Frost.
1. A Day at the Mall

Star City- 2001

Laurel sighed as Sara dragged her into the front doors of the mall once again. Making her wish that she had never got her license.

Turning sixteen hasn't been the glamour they make it out to be on television. She had a great sixteenth birthday party with all her friends and family and the next day passed the driving test her first try. But something felt off.

She kept having this feeling something was missing from her life. That whatever was supposed to happen didn't and she didn't understand why. She tried talking to her parents but they just choked it up to hormones and the thrill of being sixteen. Laurel didn't believe that but she didn't know how to fight back.

"Earth to laurel, let's get this shopping trip started" Sara said pulling her arm. Not thrilled but knowing she didn't have much of a choice, Laurel followed Sara around the mall.

What seemed like a hundred stores later, and about three trips to the food court, the two girls headed out to the parking lot. Sara had three bags and Laurel had one small necklace. It was of a Phoenix and a canary. It was strange but it seemed to draw her attention.

Laurel cursed as she realized it had gotten dark outside. They had also parked in the very back just so they wouldn't have to search for a place to park. Laurel took Sara's hand and the two girls walked at a brisk pace to the car. They were almost there when two people stepped in front of them.

Laurel put herself between them and Sara. "Excuse me, but might we get to our car?" Laurel asked gently. They laughed and stepped further into the light. One had on a red helmet and cape while the other was a beautiful woman who looked very dangerous. Laurel took a deep breath and asked again "may we get to our car"? They shook their heads and headed straight for the girls.

Sara and Laurel screamed. Just as the two got close a glimmer of steel and the sound of clothes shredding happened all at once. Next to Sara stood a girl her age but she had claws in her knuckles and on her feet. She smiled sweetly at Sara who blushed back at her. She went to attack the two intruders again and but they vanished. She growled.

Calming down the girl went back over and smiled at Sara again. "Thanks for your help" Sara said smiling. "My pleasure, my name is Laura what's yours" the girl said gently rubbing Sara's arm. "My name is Sara" Sara said giggling. Laurel rolled her eyes.

Suddenly two men approached. Sara and Laurel tenses but Laura smiled and waved. "Sara, these are my dad's, Logan and Kurt" Laura said. Laurel and Sara relaxed. "Are you girls ok?" Kurt asked worried. Sara wondered why he wore a cloak but nodded her head yes. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief.

"Your Lance's brats aren't you?" Wolverine grumbled. They nodded not extremely happy about being called brats. "Get in the car and we will take you kids home" Logan said putting his hands out for Laurel's keys. Laurel was shaking so badly she didn't really fight and handed them to him knowing it could be a trap. Kurt helped the girls with their packages and got them into the backseat. Sara wanted to sit by Laura so she took the middle seat. Laurel groaned and tried to relax. Logan started the car and headed towards the Lance residence.

Watching from a van near by, Eric and Emma watched smiling. "Those girls will be ours because if Charles gets his filthy hands on them, he will have an ultimate fighting team" Emma growled. Eric rubbed her arm. "Don't worry Emma, Charles isn't getting near the Lance girls. We will make sure of that" Eric says laughing and they drive off.

Charles Xavier was lounging with his sister Mary when they felt that tinge that they felt whenever someone new started receiving their mutant powers. Charles looked at Mary and without a single word the two of them started to put together a bag and headed for the point of origin, Star City.

2


	2. Friends and Family

Quentin paced by the telephone. Joe made a small laughing noise. "Think this is funny? Our baby girls could be out there in a ditch or they were kidnapped or they got lost. I'm just glad Barry and Iris stayed in tonight" Quentin said with a snarl. "Calm down Quentin, the girls are fine and of course I'm worried but that's no reason to have a heart attack. Plus you're the captain of the police department, you would be the first to know if something happened" Joe said soothingly wrapping his arms around Quentin.

"You're right Joe, I'm just nervous with Laurel turning sixteen and all" Quentin said looking at the pictures of the kids when they were younger. "I don't like it either but we can't cage her indoors" Joe said as they heard Laurels car pull up. Quentin ran and phased right through the front door. Joe laughed. It was funny whenever Quentin got worried he allowed his powers to come out and didn't care if anyone saw.

Joe focused on the car and growled softly or wanting to wake Iris and Barry. He hated Logan and here he was. Pulling up in a car that had his daughters in it. Joe was just calming down as Quentin ushered Laurel and Sara in and then showed in Logan and Kurt like they were life long friend's. Joe didn't mind Kurt. He was a good guy but Logan was another story. Joe smiled as he noticed Sara grasping Laura's hand though.

Laurel rushed over to her dad and hugged him. He held her close. The appearance of Logan and Kurt could only mean one thing and he didn't like it. He looked down at his growing daughter. Her skin was a light brown and her hair a deep black. Sara had the same skin tone but bright blonde hair. Barry was pasty white, something he didn't understand and Iris was dark like him but damn if she didn't have her mother's beautiful eyes. That was the first thing he fell in love with when he met Quentin, his eyes and his cooking.

Joe released Laurel and saw the necklace and panic set in deeper. "Damn the signs are coming together too quickly" he said to himself. Laurel looked at him "something wrong daddy?" She asked worried. He shook his head. "Nothing at all now that your home" he said smiling.

"Why don't you take Sara and her friend and head upstairs and we will bring up some snacks, I doubt you want to hang around with us adults" Joe said smiling. Laurel knew something was up but nodded and grabbed Sara's arm and dragged her and Laura upstairs.

Joe sat on the couch and Quentin sat next to him. "Kurt, It's safe to take the cloak off" Quentin said softly. "What if your children come downstairs?" Kurt asked in his hot accent. Quentin tried to stifle a moan but failed miserably and everyone including Joe laughed. "Don't worry, they will stay upstairs as soon as I bring up the snacks" Quentin said blushing. Kurt nodded and took the cloak off. His beautiful blue skin and his tail were always a site to see not to mention his perfect jet black hair.

Joe smiled as he felt Quentin's body temperature rise. Kurt pushed Logan into a chair and sat on his lap causing both Quentin and Joe to laugh and Logan to let out a low groan. "Magneto and The White Bitch were after your kids" Logan growled. quentin and Joe sat up. "What do they want with the girls?" Quentin asked nervously. "I don't know if you've noticed but I believe Laurels mutant abilities are taking shape" Kurt said playing with a strand of Logan's hair, his own weird calming mechanism. "Oh god I was afraid of this" Quentin said feeling queasy. He actually had hoped that they wouldn't have powers but that hope just flew out of the window.

Joe got everyone a beer except for Kurt who just asked for water and they were about to take a drink when they heard a bunch of cars pull into the driveway. Joe opened his mind and saw Charles Xavier from the Xavier academy, Mary Xavier from the the Refuge, as well as a van S.H.I.E.L.D and ARGUS.

They all converged at once and were at a stand still with each other well atleast SHIELD and ARGUS were keeping an eye on Charles and Mary. They hated mutants and they were standing in front of the two most powerful mutants in the world. All Joe knew and cared about was keeping his family safe so he put a forcefield around the house and waited for the kids to come running down.

3,2, and 1 the footsteps came quick and loud. He took a deep breath, stood and told everyone to sit down. "I am about to tell you why there are people in a standoff in our front yard. So silence until I am done" Joe said with authority. The kids nod and Joe starts.

Agent coulson stepped out with Agent Fury. They went and helped Amanda Weller out of The ARGUS van and stood buy as Harley Quinn, The Joker, Poison Ivy, Batman and Deathstroke stepped out of the van. "You know my suicide squad and batman is here because he keeps Joker sane and plus they've stroked up a relationship" Amanda said smiling at Fury and Coulson. They nod and focus their attention on the two mutants in front of them.

"That's a lot of firepower for a scared child isn't it?" Charles asks calmly. "Who knows what she is capable of" Amanda says scowling. "She is a scared sixteen year old who doesn't even know what's going on and to make things worse is being tracked by The Brotherhood" Mary says trying to remain calm as well. Amanda rolls her eyes. "That's just what you always do isn't it, play the victim" Fury says. Mary and Charles shake their heads. "We are just protecting the girl" Charles says.

Fury, Coulson and Weller start moving towards them with the Suicide Squad right behind and there was a flash of light and they were all gone except for Mary and Charles. "They will be back, we have to get the family moved quickly" Mary says and they head for the front door.

Eric and Emma watch from down the street. Emma smiles wickedly. "Charles and Mary are doing all the work for us" Emma said laughing. Eric nodded and they waited for their chance.

3


	3. Dropping the truth bombs

Joe takes a deep breath. "To start off with, Quentin and I didn't have any of you via surrogate. Because of Quentin's abilities as a mutant, he can have children" Joe says trying to figure out why he started with that. Quentin flushed a little and the kids just kind of stared at him. He slapped his forehead. This wasn't going well.

"Mom did you have me?" Laura asked looking at Kurt. Kurt nods and all of a sudden Sara says "oh my god your moms blue" and squeals slightly. Kurt laughed. He was used to people having different reactions and he was glad this one was on the good side. Logan grunted and held onto Kurt like he was going to be taken away. "Ya kiddo, you're ours as well. Those asshats from A.I.M kidnapped you to see if they could make you theirs but your mom here found you" Logan said smiling. Laura smiled back and leaned back against Sara. Sara puts her hand on Laura's.

Logan watched happily. Laura didn't make friends easily like him but she seemed to have found a special someone. Joe took a deep breath and knew that he couldn't use stall tactics all night. "Now for the bigger side of the story I was telling" Joe said shifting on his feet a little. He didn't like talking in front of people and he just figured out it meant his own family as well. Quentin placed a supportive hand in his. Joe calmed down, gripped Quentin's hand and began.

"Kids, your mom and I are mutants as well. We moved to star city to go into hiding because we were being hunted by two different groups, SHIELD and ARGUS. They don't like mutants and they want to lock us away and experiment on us. Quentin can phase through anything with ease and I can read thoughts and move objects and I can also sense objects within a close range" Joe said and took a breath. Iris, Barry, Laurel and Sara were listening with amazement. All of them but Laurel couldn't wait to find out what their powers would be. Laurel felt sick and sat down.

Joe looked sadly at Laurel and continued. "You all have powers. Mostly they all consist of powers replicating ours except Barry can control the speed force. Laurel, your powers are the most different. You have a powerful cry that can bring down buildings, even planes flying above you. You can also use telekinetic powers like me but yours are twice as strong and can reach twice as far" Joe says leaning against Quentin for support.

Laurel looked at him, "how could you know all of this without us ever using our powers. I mean obviously you guys have them but what makes you think we do and you know what they're?" Laurel questioned sounding more obnoxious than she meant to. "When you were little you all exhibited small signs of your powers. You Laurel, your powers came on strong and early. You were way to small to carry the powers you had and plus we were losing a lot of mirrors and windows when you cried so we had a limiter, a object made to dampen a mutants power, placed into your wrist until the day we could safely remove it and allow you to train. Those days have come sooner than we would've liked but the time is right now" Quentin said softly. Laurel didn't say anything she was scared and shaking. She knew something wasn't right and she just found out what.

Quentin was heading over to her when a knock came at the door. Quentin looked at Joe who flanked by Logan, went and opened it while Quentin and Kurt stood in front of the kids. Joe opened the door and there in the doorway were Charles and Mary Xavier. Joe breathed a sigh of relief and let them in.

"Kids this is Charles and Mary Xavier. They will be your teachers" Joe says as Charles and Mary come into the room. The kids all wave except for Laurel who was still in her own little world. Charles rolled over and placed a hand on her back. "It's ok child, you will feel whole soon" Charles said and Laurel broke down crying onto his shoulder. Charles rubbed her back and just let her cry.

"Joe, i think the time for more discussion is later. ARGUS and SHIELD will be back soon and we don't want to be here" Mary said urgently. Joe nodded and gathered the kids all in one area except for Laurel who was with Charles. "Charles, we have to go" Mary said softly. Charles nodded and motioned for Laurel to go ahead but instead she went behind and pushed his wheelchair. As soon as everyone was close together Mary closed her eyes and summoned the portal to the school and ushered everyone through, going through herself just before ARGUS and SHIELD arrived.

2


End file.
